Bloodline of the Damned
by Precious Pandora
Summary: David Talbot is contacted by the Talamasca; a girl has been experiencing things through her 19 years of life that could only happen to a vampire. The reasoning is unknown, and David and the entire Coven of the A intend to find out. Possible rating change.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing to himself, David sat down in his leather office chair, looking around at his surroundings. It had been a long, long time since he was anywhere near his past home of the Talamasca, much less in his old office itself. Nothing had changed; they took the word of Lestat's _The Body Thief_ to heart. Director Talbot was still around, and they had left his office as such.

Of course it would anger the Brat Prince to know that he was here. It angered him, to be quite honest. The Talamasca had driven Lestat out of his home, which was more then uncalled for seeing the predicament. Louis should have been banished, for lack of a better term, out of New Orleans. It nearly devastated his creator…

He took the pen into his hands, sighing again and thinking about what to write. He would have to talk to Lestat about the girl as well, but so far Marius agreed with him that the girl could be something special…

He looked over at his blonde friend, who was leaning against the window frame with his arms crossed. His gaze was directed at the moon, and David knew that it would be there for quite some time.

Dear Ms. Pandora Weneffer, he began.

Dear Ms. Pandora Weneffer,

When the Talamasca contacted me about your little mystery of a case, two emotions alone ran though my head immediately went through my mind; aggravation and curiosity. Even though I used to be "one of them", to use cult-like terms, I distain them and any communication between this organization and myself. Nevertheless, when I read what they sent about you to me, I was fascinated by your predicament.

I would rather to actually meet you face to face to discuss what has been plaguing you. My coven-mate, as I have been calling them lately, Maruis believes that you may be some kind of reincarnation of our Late Great Queen, Akasha, for this "Monster" of yours sounds like what we know of Amel's behavior, despite how little that actually is. In response, if you so choose to, please elaborate more about yourself and your past. I'd like to know as much as you will allow in writing before meeting you.

Until later,

David Talbot.

He smiled, re reading the letter. Slipping it into the envelope and sealing it, he stirred Marius from his conscious slumber and went to go place it on the girl's nightstand. Her bedroom was only across the flat, and then they would be off to David's.


	2. Chapter 2

It's very strange, Mr. Talbot; strange in the sense that you are not the first to make that accusation against me. Although I would like to think that I am a lot gentler then the late Great Queen, I cannot ignore the similarities between myself and her.

First off, I am like Quinn, and Monster is like my Goblin.

However, Monster is nothing like Goblin. Quinn was lucky to have such an entity. From what I understand **(keep in mind, I have barely creased my copy of Blackwood Farm, I apologies for not reading it sooner. I'll explain why it's been taking me so long later.)** the fledgling claims to only sometimes be able to see the so-called loathsome creature, occasionally hearing his voice but most of the time within his living years Goblin was a welcomed soul.

Never so with Monster.

Since the day I was born, my surrogate Father **(A vampire. Much like Mekere is to Jesse; he is my ancestor. Or is Maharet her ancestral mother? I never really paid any attention to the two. Again, my apologies for my lack of fascination.)** said that I would scream as a baby for no reason, without being able to be consoled at all. With such frequency, he said that I cried that he worried for my health; with such volume that it stirred him in the middle of his eternal slumber. Later on in life, as my awareness increased tenfold, I was aware of the floating and hideous entity around me. A face like the devil, so twisted and evil-looking was his appearance and his voice that he was the reason I must have been so upset. After all, no matter how many times I was taken to the hospital at 2 A.M., they never found anything that could be causing my discomfort. We joked as I got older that my Father should have brought me to a high priest; such as the Pope himself. He never was able to, unfortunately, as he has been 'asleep' for the past eleven years. Our home was raided by Worshipers of the Twin, calling my father the "Prince of the Hell-bounded" and lit him afire. Monster cackled evilly and dared to even make it worse as I scrambled around to not only try and put the fire out, but keep the vampires away from me. Asha, they called me. From research, I discovered that upon being received in Kemet, Akasha's name was changed from Asha to the now more familiar Akasha. One of the vampires that ransacked my home was one of you friends fledglings, Khaymen. Maybe he had met the Great Queen herself and saw her in me? Thankfully, Monster protected me for once and destroyed them all. He can't seem to make up his mind whether he likes me or not. Whatever. But I can tell you this; the witches in the Talamasca hate him. In retrospect, I think that it is strange to think that I have never come across a witch or a person who either has a twin or red hair that I've gotten along with. Odd.

Also, I have a necklace that once upon a time my Father gave to me. I've been told by Dr. Zahi Hawass who is a world renouned Egyptologist that it says Pharaoh on it, of that he's certain, with a name that he cannot read underneath where the name should be. It isn't that the text is too faint; actually, it's practically in mint condition. He says that there is two different kind of hylergliphs, and the ones on the talisman on my necklace seem to be of a different kind; a much earlier kind.

Maybe it's from Kemet?

And maybe Monster is actually Amel, as some witches have purposed?

But if Monster is Amel, then what is he doing without Mekere? Shouldn't he be semi-possessing her? And Akasha and Enkil, to my knowledge at least, never had children. That would only truly be known to Enkil's longtime companion Khaymen. Correct? If they did have children, wouldn't Akasha have told Lestat about him or her? Maybe Karasu, my Father, knew them in some way shape or form and is acting like a family guardian? Maybe we're not related at all? I have a feeling I wouldn't have known for a long time had it not been for you contacting me. Khaymen should have some answers to these questions, if not all of them. I am eternally thankful for you contacting me, mainly because I have been trying to find a way to contact _anyone_ from the Coven of the Articulate. I had been aiming more towards you, Marius, Khaymen, and of course the Brat Prince himself. My father told me that if I were ever to meet our Guardians **(He always called Khaymen and Marius our Guardians…)** that Khaymen was the guardian of my life and Marius was of my death. Khaymen was with Enkil throughout his entire life since before either of them could remember, and Marius… well, you know. He was dead, technically.

I feel as if I am doomed to be a Vampire; I have seen Memnoch and other entities who claim to be his 'angels' in my dreams, along with Hell and Heaven as if I am using the cloud gift via sleep. I become disturbingly pale without reason for months at a time; it appears as if my skin is made of some kind of milk or cream in coloration. My eyes are not brown; they're gold, almost with the appearance of being cat eyes. But in my opinion the most disturbing about my physical appearance is my likeness to the Great Queen. I've examined pictures of Her, taken at Lestat's concert and compared them on a computer to the construction and lineup to my face and it's nearly exact. The only difference between the two of us is that she is much taller then I am; I'm only five feet three inches while if I calculated right she was five inches my superior; and I have a larger chest then she did. Even my canine teeth are nearly the same as hers, which I find very, very frightening to be honest with you.

Sometimes, I look in the mirror and frighten myself; or my roommate with be a complete jackass and put a picture of her up behind my mirror so it looks like there's two of me. Oh, yea, and we have different hair. Mine is shorter and has highlights… but that is about it I think… I haven't really taken great notice of her hair…

Where am I supposed to send this two? You've probably long left the Talamasca… so I guess I better go figure that out...

Hoepfully, I will meet you and whoever you bring with you as soon as possible.

Love always,

Pandora

P.S.- Bring Lestat, I love him! :)

She giggled, placing the letter in an envelope and leaving it where she had found the letter in the first place. Marius knew about her! Maybe he cared! Maybe not. She frowned when she thought about what Akasha did to him as she put her hair up. She went to go wash off her makeup when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Monster. She growled inwardly and continued to get ready for bed; rinsing off the heavy eyeliner and lipstick, changing into her pajamas, the whole nine yards. Monster taunted her the entire time; warning her that "Marius hated your oh-so-great Akasha, why would he even want to be in your company?" Panda knew that he was just praying on her mind; she'd become a master of ignoring him by now. He hated it. Monster threw things at her, shattering pots that seconds ago had held flowers from outside.

She crawled into bed and hid herself under the covers; hiding from the shower of glass and she began to cry. She had never felt so indescribably nervous; on one hand, this could be he answer to all of her questions! And hell, even if David or anyone else didn't know any more then she did, at least she knew that they truly existed….

She peeked out from under her pale yellow sheets; at the copy of _The Vampire Lestat_ that rested on her night stand. She'd be the girl he was searching for. The one to run into his arms, telling him that she believed in him and she always had. That she loved him…

That brought her to the second reasoning for her nerves. Mekere and Maharet, maybe even Khaymen may and attempt to destroy Akasha's bloodline. Or maybe this is all just a sick prank from her fellow students or Monster…

If one of those were the truth, she prayed for death. She smirked at the sudden thought of being turned into the Immortal; she also knew that, sadly, it would not be Lestat or Marius to turn her. They'd sworn never to make another fledgling. Then again, after Lestat had said that, he'd taken David's life…

She sighed, hiding back under the covers as Monster began to assault her again; this time with her schoolbooks. Eventually, the attack stopped and she fell asleep somewhere around one in the morning. She dreamt of Kemet; as if she was there when Akasha was turned. The screaming, the blood… it was all over…

When she finally woke up, she poked her head out of her covers and smiled. Monster had cleaned up all of the glass, maybe he'd be in a good mood today… That alone put a smile on her face.

She felt vomit rise in her throat when she noticed the letter she'd placed on her nigh table gone and nothing there. She looked over at Monster, who was just floating around for no reason. He smirked. She ran to the bathroom and puked whatever little contents her stomach contained from the previous night. Damn it.

With her hair and makeup in place; several white and gold colored tutu's at her hips with a white tank top over her chest she walked over to her mirror. The necklace, the ancient one, as always fell perfectly against her collarbone like it was made for her. A sad smile graced her lips as she reached down for her gold gladiator sandals, which went up to her knees. She always wondered if Karasu would be happy with what she was doing… that she was in the Talamasca, or if he thought she was a traitor.

She sighed again and began to collect her schoolbooks; Monster had been kind enough to clean up the dangerous shards, but not her text books. She grabbed a cereal bar before heading out the door to start another day.

The Talamasca had in the past few years opened its doors to young adults who may or may not still be in high school to come and train to be a member. Since she should be in her senior year of high school, she was still required to take all of the basic subjects; Statistics, Economics, Global History, Latin, English, Forensics… all of that crap. But, as a perk, she got to take as many of the Talamascan classes she wanted, which she took Witchcraft, Vampirism 101 **(she felt completely out of place there; she felt like the professor in that class.)**, Apparitions, and other classes of that nature. It was actually the economics text book that gave her the huge bump on her head… she sighed and opened the door to first period statistics, sitting down for the 50 minuet hell that she was about to endure.


	3. Chapter 3 Kind of crackish

3… 2… 1….

Pandora nearly screamed when she heard the obnoxious noise that was the stupid bell. Psychology was awful lately; they'd been finishing up mental diseases and they were slowly creeping their way into self-mind control. Strangely, Panda and her best friend, Katrea Kabri, had concluded that their teacher had most of, if not all of, the signs of bipolar disorder.

"I wanna get a graphic tablet." Pandora looked over at Kabri and arched an eyebrow. "Reeeally bad." The blond nodded once.

"You're a fucking moron, you know that?" Panda opened the heavy, dark wood door with her butt for her friend, heading off to Witchcraft. Pandora's least favorite class. She hated, HATED witches….

"HAMMER HANDS!!!" Someone yelled from inside the room; inside, Megan was flailing her arms up and down as if her hands were hammers. Margaret, her twin sister, was sitting at her desk with her head down. Poor thing…

Pandora still hated them. Both had red hair, both were witches, both of their names sounded eerily like Maharet and Mekere. Both of them pissed Pandora and Kabri the hell off.

And, lucky them. Kabri dormed with Margaret, and Panda with Megan. Kabri sat in her typical seat, which was next to Pandora's. Panda plopped down next to her and mumbled, "If I am ever Queen of the Damned, I'm drinking those two morons first…." Kabri smirked.

Throughout the next hour, Margaret and Megan tried to act as self-sufficient and as smart as their pea-brains could muster.

"Oh, hey Panda? Who broke my Mom's vase?" Megan asked with a smirk. The entire class turned around to look at the black-haired girl and she growled. "You're fat ass did when you turned around in the kitchen, now shut up."

"It was in the bedroom!" She pouted. She oh-so-loved when Pandora used Monster as an excuse. She sounded crazy.

"And…..?" Kabri and Pandora laughed quietly to themselves as the bell rang. As they left, Pandora gave Kabri her books and did 'hammer hands' on the twin's heads as they left the room. Kabri laughed so hard she had to sit down.

"She's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too!?" The two girls sang into the twin's ears and ran off before they could be punched.

"Can't wait to gouge your eyes out, Margaret!" Panda yelled behind her as they dashed into their last class of the day, Global Studies.

"I has an Egypt." Panda said right after the door shut, and a blue-haired pothead named Candice walked up to them. "Get that Egypt outta tharr!" She said in a horrible, old woman-esque voice. She wriggled her finger in front of Pandora's face like a friggen worm.

"Shut the fuck up, Candice, get outta here!" Kabri said, smacking the girl and going off to her seat. Panda shook her head and sat in Kabri's lap.

"You are invited to GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Kabri shoved the girl off onto the floor, and she whimpered and clung to her friend's leg like a horny dog. "But… But I love you!"

"Don't hump me."

"Girls!" Ms. Matthews slammed a ruler against the board as if she had a pair and ordered the class to… well, order.

As always, the entire period was spent quizzing Pandora about ancient Egypt and trying to prove that Pandora knew nothing. Actually, this is the only class where she knew what the hell she was talking about minus Vampirism. So, understandably, that pissed her off.

"Well, I bet you didn't know that they stopped making pyramids and buried the pharos somewhere el-"

"THE. VALLEY. OF THE FUCKING. KINGS!" She slammed her text book down and stood up from her chair. "They were entombed, you dumb shit, not buried! And yes, I know about the Valley of the Kings! Any retarded kid that's ever flipped past the History Channel knows about the goddamn Valley! You pompous charlatan, get out of my face. I'm through with you. And if you don't shut the fuck up within the next eight seconds, I'm taking this muffin; shoving it up your fat asshole and making you dance like Ricky Martin." She stormed to the door, turned around to look at Ms. Matthews;

"Good day to you, sir." She slammed the door behind her.

"….Egypt?" Candice looked from the door to Kabri.

"Shut up, Candice." Kabri sighed and left behind her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

She huffed, hearing her name over the loudspeaker of the Talamasca.

"Pandora Wennefer to Dr. Klawse's office immediately." The old secretary said, ringing in Pandora's ears as if she had just hit her head. Damn it, that lady was far too old to make announcements….

She dragged herself into his office, which was down the hall…. If David Klawse had a brain, he would have looked to see if she was in the general area first…. But no, he put the crow on the loudspeaker first…!

"Hey, uh…." Pandora walked over to the secretary's desk, which was covered in a think film of dust. Actually it looked like the lady did, too…

"Sit down!" She barked, pointing to an old wooden chair. Pandora jumped a mile and did as she was told. The chair was hard and cold…. Which made her kind of aggravated…

"Pandora?" Dr. Klawse popped his pea-sized head out, becoming with his finger for her to come in. She groaned as she got up, following the shirt, rotund man inside is messy office.

"So, had some issues with Ms. Matthews again….?" He asked, sitting down in his chair. He put his feet up on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look disappointed at the girl.

"Again….?" She looked at him in confusion. She'd never misbehaved before. Actually, this was the first time she'd ever been in trouble at the school.

"Yes, she said these little 'outbursts' have not been unlike you…." He placed his feet on the floor and leaned forward. Pandora's jaw dropped. "Pandora, what is going on with you…?"

"I have never raised my voice or argued with the woman all semester, sir!" She said hurriedly. "The dumb bitch all period all she ever does is ridicule me and try and make me look like a liar! I swear, I've never…. Damn it! What a cunt…." She sat back, crossing her own arms over her chest and looking away. She felt tears welling in her eyes, which was unlike her….

"All that woman ever does to me is to try and make me look like a nutcase. She tries to make a fool out of me, and to make me look like an idiot. She questions everything I know about my heritage, and honestly sir I just snapped today…. But I promise you I have never done anything more then just answer her questions…."

There was a long silence, as if the Headmaster was trying to decide who he believed. After a minuet or two, he let out a long sigh. "I still need to punish you for today…."

"I know…." Pandora muttered, twisting at the hem of her skirt.

"You're suspended for a month and must write a thousand word essay about…." He started looking around his office as if trying to gain inspiration. "You're a vampirism student, correct…?"

"_Please, 1000 words on Lestat would be heaven…."_

"Yes, sir…."

He looked through his bookshelf, trying to pick a subject for her. "An essay on….."

She sat on the edge of her chair, biting her lip. _"Monsieur Lestat de Lioncourt, please if there is a God give me Monsieur Lestat de Lioncourt…."_

"….Louis de Point du Lac….." He turned around to look at her, laughing at her expression.

"Uh….."

"It can be about anything about him…." He nodded at her and she was dismissed.

-----

"Pandora, you got mail…." Megan said without looking up, putting the letter on the glass coffee table infront of her.

"Who is it…?" She asked, staring at the envalope.

"No return address. Panda's got a secret admirer…!" The red head smirked, looking back through the mail. "It's about time, too. You don't get laid nearly enough…."

"Thanks, Meg…" She muttered, opening the envelope. She felt her heart sink at the handwriting; it looked…. Old….

"Megan, this isn't a prank from you two buffoons, is it….?" Pandora asked, sitting down before she passed out.

"No… why, what's going on? That's the second letter that's came like that….."

"…." Pandora began to read to herself.

Dear Pandora,

I had arrived here with David when he first wrote you the letter, but to my cowardice I could not bring my self to participate. Your ancestor left an enormous void in my heart, and even though they were an enormous burden at times, a part of me died along with them.

Let me introduce myself, I apologize. My name is Marius de Romanus, and apparently I am the Keeper of your family, as is Khaymen. I have contacted him, and he is on his way from California to come and meet you.

I cannot tell you how much of a relief it is to see your face. You resemble my Great Queen in ways I never thought possible… the way you carry yourself, your facial features, your sense of self…. All of these things you are Akasha's identical.

I miss her and her king more and more every day… I miss having someone to take care of, someone I know that I can aspire to be as strong as…. You, little girl, would be an excellent Queen of those who are Damned… I already aspire to be as self confident as you are, and I long to hold you and to take care of you as I have with your ancestor….

I'm sure that you will be pleased to know that Lestat, damned creature that he is, is also on his way to come and greet you. Currently, he is still at home in his beloved New Orleans, writing a record that he thinks I know nothing of. He will arrive after Khaymen and my Armand.

Now, if you would be so kind as to leave where you are and enter your bedroom, I would love to meet you….

-Maruis

She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she jumped up, muttered something to Megan about leaving her alone, and making a mad dash into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, locking it, and leaning her entire body against it before scoping out her bedroom… Only to find no one there….

She sat on her bed, ready to cry when Monster entered her pariff. She smiled at him sadly and laid on her back, looking up at the painted stars on her ceiling. It felt so cold in her room all of a sudden….

Her eyes were closed when she felt a breeze hit her and she groaned, sitting up to go shut the window. Her jaw dropped.

Sitting on her window seat was a tall, blond-haired man. His skin was white, almost like her skin was when it changed, with intense blue eyes seemingly staring into her soul. He was dressed in black pants, along with a black silk shirt and a red scarf around his neck.

"Ciao, bella….." He said quietly, standing up and smiling at her. He had fangs! She may have squealed, looking over at Monster happily. He actually smiled at her, a true smile, before disappating.

"Maruis!" She exclaimed, running over to him and hugging him around his neck. As he said in the letter, he held her to him; so close that she could hear his faint, ancient heart beating.

"I will being you home, prima bella…." Maruis whispered, petting her hair. "Pack in the morning, we leave at sunset." And with that, Maruis left.

Fourteen hours later, she was on an airplane on her way from London to Louisiana, which connected to New York, where she grew up. She sighed, opening her laptop and Microsoft Word….

"Why I hate Louis de Point du Lac, by Pandora Weneffer" She had heard Maruis mutter. She smirked, then quietly thanked him for the idea. After all, Davis said it could be about anything about Louis….

She sighed, looking at Maruis beside her before back at the blank screen. One thousand words….


End file.
